We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by loadedgun
Summary: It's been weeks since Amy's confession left her friendship with Karma in shambles. But she has Reagan, and Shane, and Lauren even. And everything is good...until it's not. When Amy thinks she's done with everything that had to do with Liamgate, life throws just one more tiny curveball directly at her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Hey guys, this is the first fanfiction I've ever gotten the nerve to post on here. I've been a reader for 8 years but have never gained the courage to actually write and post. If you absolutely hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me! I'm excited to see where this goes and I hope you are, too.**

 **A few things: Reamy is endgame in this one, so if that's not your thing, here is your warning. I don't** _ **not**_ **like Karma, but I also think she's kind of a bitch, but whatever. She will be in the story later on, just not very much at the beginning. The way I'm kind of crafting this story is how I think MTV could have spiced things up. But I get it, one issue at a time. The time period in which everything is laid out was hard for me to write so I just did my best at guessing based on episodes of season 1 and season 2a. Oh! And the rating of this story is a tentative M, just for future chapters that may contain explicit content.**

 **On with the story!**

It started the way most of her dreams had recently. The feverish kissing, the quiet snap of her bra being taken off with expert ease, the coiling of her stomach muscles when she unraveled beneath…Liam. And then the incessant blare of the alarm going off. Seriously, what the _fuck_ was she thinking when she set that tone. And why the _fuck_ does she keep having dreams about the _thing_ with Liam?

"Good morning, Shrimps." She could feel Reagan's breath against her neck and it made her shiver. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, Reagan's arms, and if she's being honest, the warmth, because yeah, it was hot outside (this was Texas, people!), but dammit, did it have to be 65 degrees inside? Amy wasn't entirely sure her mother or Bruce knew how to work the thermostat, so here she was, freezing her toes off. Reagan never seemed to mind, though; she let Amy put her cold feet against her own warm calves and she didn't even complain.

"I love you," Amy blurted out while lacing her and Reagan's fingers together, fingers that had been entirely too busy in the last 12 hours to do anything but…that. Yeah, that. Amy felt a blush creep up her chest and face and let herself grin cheekily.

 _I love you._

That was new. _That_ had surprised them both one night when Amy had accompanied Reagan at a DJ event in Dallas. There was no alcohol, no weed, nothing to be under the influence of, par suggestion from Reagan. She was spinning a new track and Amy was dancing lamely next to her, purposely trying to be a dork and get Reagan to laugh, something Amy loved to do, when suddenly Amy smiled and said those three words.

 _I love you._ Reagan had opened and closed her mouth a total of three times before a spark flashed through her eyes and the corners of her lips twitched up. "I love you, too." Silence. "I love you, Amy Raudenfeld."

Ever since that night, Amy couldn't stop saying it. She would say it to herself while showering. "I love you, Reagan Guerra. I love you, Rea. I love Reagan Bailey Guerra and I don't care who knows!" Lauren had walked in on that one and totally embarrassed the fuck out of her.

"If Reagan's in that shower with you, so help me God." She smirked when Amy shrieked a little and then walked out. She didn't really care, she was just glad it wasn't _Karma's_ name Amy was addicted to.

"I love you, too, baby," Reagan whispered into the shell of Amy's ear, bringing the blonde back to reality. "I love you so much." Amy turned in the bed, tangled up in the brunette's arms, blankets, and warmth, and pressed a small kiss to Reagan's lips. The kiss deepened as Amy moved to straddle her girlfriend, placing her hands on either side of Reagan's pillow.

"As much as I want to continue this, _you_ have school, and _I_ have to go to work. Big party for Liam's parents today, remember?" Reagan chuckled at the disturbed look Amy's face contorted to upon hearing his name.

"Hey, I didn't sleep with him, so…" Reagan laughed harder when Amy playfully smacked her bare chest and shot down a glare.

"Don't remind me." Amy sat up and crossed her arms over her donut shirt clad torso and really thought about it. _The_ it. The dream. "Seriously, don't remind me." She shuddered visibly.

There weren't really any secrets between Reagan and Amy. The older brunette was the first person in Amy's life who never made her feel awkward about anything. Besides, well, Karma. But since Karma and Amy weren't currently speaking, it was Reagan. And she was so glad it was.

It had been exactly one month since Reagan and Amy had been official. Even on Facebook, and Amy's mother had even liked the life event.

 _ **Reagan Guerra**_ _is in a relationship with_ _ **Amy Raudenfeld.**_ April 5th, 2014. 418 likes. Amy had never gotten more than 20 likes on anything, besides the picture of her and Karma kissing while they were "dating," but she was positive that didn't count.

So, it had been exactly one month since they became official, official, making it almost two months since Liamgate. The dreams started about three weeks ago, and she was absolutely fucking done having them.

"Why do you think I keep having the dream?" Amy whined from her position on the bed. She was watching Reagan braid her hair effortlessly. Seriously, how was she so perfect?

"The Liam dream?" Reagan didn't have to ask, but she did anyway.

"Yes, the Liam dream. I don't get it. For five weeks, no dreams, but now? It's like, every damn night. I don't get it." Reagan picked her white cater waiter top up from the floor and buttoned it up. Turning to the mirror to fix her collar, she locked eyes with Amy and smiled.

"I don't know, babe. It's just a dream, I'm sure they'll stop soon." Amy shrugged, clearly still miffed about the weirdness of it all.

"I love you," Amy hopped up from the bed and closed the distance between the brunette and herself. "I love you, and I thank you for putting up with my Liamgate dreams." Reagan turned in her arms and placed a kiss on Amy's forehead.

"I love you too, Shrimp Girl. Now, get ready and I'll meet you downstairs." And with that, Reagan twirled out of Amy's grasp and sauntered into the hallway to the bathroom to brush her teeth, where Amy could hear the polite (and hello, _fucking weird!)_ morning exchanges between Lauren and her girlfriend. Those two got along exceptionally well, but Amy would be lying if she said it didn't please her.

After pulling on jeans and deciding that they made her feel confined, she opted for her favorite cropped cargo capris and loose knit sweater…thing Farrah had gotten her for Christmas. It was comfy and casual and so _Amy._ Running a brush through her hair and squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush, Amy heard Lauren call to her.

"Amy, check and see how many tampons are left. I think we're running low and I need to tell Farrah to pick some up if we are."

Amy bent down, toothbrush still in her mouth, and checked under the sink for the stash. Full as can be. Pads, tampons, the whole nine yards. Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, Lauren came into view in the mirror.

"Did you hear me? I asked if…" Amy cut her off by swinging the cabinet door open again.

"Oh. Didn't you just have your period though?" Amy thought for a second. _Yeah, for like a day or two._

"Yeah, it only lasted like, two days. I don't know, I didn't really even use anything. Come on, we're gonna be late." Amy brushed past Lauren, down the stairs to the kitchen where Reagan was leaning against the island, sipping coffee and looking outside. Amy grabbed her waist from behind and giggled at the jump her actions eluded from Reagan.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Reagan asked as Lauren descended the stairs. "Onward march!" Amy rolled her eyes, grabbed a muffin from the counter, and followed Lauren outside to Reagan's truck.

The drive to school was filled with aimless chatter about prom (from Lauren), student government (again, Lauren), and if you guessed Lauren also babbled about Shane's upcoming "end of the school year" party, you'd be right. Reagan and Amy tuned her out, however, sharing glances and small smiles, Reagan's left hand resting on Amy's thigh the whole while, drawing swirls and hearts across the fabric of her pants that left Amy feeling high from the sheer emotion of it all.

"You two are sickening." Lauren said with a small smirk. She really liked Reagan, and honestly, it wasn't even about the fact she wasn't Karma, though it didn't hurt. Reagan was nice. She was polite with Farrah and Bruce, and she even taught Lauren how to French braid her own hair. And she treated Amy like a princess. Lauren's smirk turned into a full-fledged smile when she thought about _that._ After Karma broke Amy's heart, Lauren was quite protective of her sister. _Step_ sister. Whatever. Either way, family is family, and that meant something to Lauren.

"Okay, kiddies, out of the truck you go." Reagan pulled into the loop at Hester and put her truck in park to let Amy and Lauren out.

"Thanks for the ride, Rea." Lauren waved and skipped off to find Theo, her new boy…well, her new friend. She was still working on that one.

"I love you." Amy lost track of how many times she said that this morning, but she didn't care. The smile that crept onto Reagan's face each time was more than enough to keep her saying it forever.

"I love you, more, Amy." Reagan cupped the blonde's cheeks in her hands and kissed her slowly, just barely deepening the kiss before pulling away and looking into Amy's eyes.

"Have a good day, text me when you're done at work," Amy spoke softly. She kissed Reagan again, two short and quick pecks before grabbing up her satchel style bag and scooting out of the truck. She waved and watched longingly as Reagan drove off. When she revved the engine, Amy snorted out a laugh and turned to find Shane walking up to her excitedly.

"Tell me you're coming." He stopped her in her tracks and smiled wide. Which was sort of creepy and definitely too much for 8 am.

"Okay, one, stop that." Shane rolled his eyes and dropped the cheesy grin. "And two, coming to what?"

"My party!" Shane practically screamed. Amy spun on the quad to face him again and glared. "Someone's grouchy this morning. I saw Reagan drop you off, so what's with the attitude?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Amy pouted a bit. "I'm just still having the fucking dreams about the, _thing."_ She whispered the last part. Shane nodded in understanding. Along with Reagan, Amy also told every bit about her life to Shane. She wasn't sure when that started, but was leaning toward somewhere between the time she came out _for real_ to Shane and the night she slept with Liam because of Karma breaking her heart. Yeah, somewhere in there Shane had become one of her best friends, and is a huge reason why she and Reagan were even together. She genuinely enjoyed his company.

"Are you and Karma still avoiding each other?" His question was answered when Karma and Liam began to walk towards them until Amy and the redhead made eye contact and Amy grabbed Shane by the arm and turned the opposite way.

"I guess so, huh?" Amy sighed deeply.

"Everything changed when I told her about Liam." She hadn't really expected it to not be weird, or even for Karma to not be mad, but seriously, it had been almost six weeks. Karma had moved past being mad at Amy; no more glares down the hallway, no more daggers shot her way. This was worse, way worse, because at this point, Karma wouldn't even look at Amy anymore. It was as if she didn't exist. _Fuck,_ she thought. _If only we had never fucking faked it to begin with, I wouldn't be in this situation._ She sort of smiled at that thought. _Though, if I had never kissed Karma, I wouldn't have realized anything and I wouldn't have Reagan, or Shane, or hell, even Lauren._ She shook her head to clear her mind when she realized Shane was still talking to her.

"Yeah, but now there aren't any secrets, Aimes." Shane's calm voice brought her back to reality. She did like that there weren't any secrets. That was true.

"You slept with Liam, but it's over with. You never have to deal with it again." Amy locked arms with him as they walked off to their shared English class.

Somewhere in between Mrs. Rosling's lecture on British lit and Amy's last bite of muffin, she felt her stomach start to churn. _I literally made these just yesterday._ Amy paled and turned to a confused Shane who was staring at her with a funny look. Her whole body had gone stiff and apparently he could tell.

Raising her hand and pointing to the door, Mrs. Rosling nodded without ceasing in her speech and Amy barely made it out of the room and down the hall before the contents of her stomach emptied themselves into the trashcan near her locker. _What the_ fuck _is wrong with me?_

Slumping down against the wall, she placed a hand to her forehead and wiped off the thin layer of sweat that had appeared. She pulled out a piece of gum and her phone from her pocket and popped the gum in her mouth and scrolled through her calendar aimlessly.

 _Wait._

May 5th. The last period she got was February 27th. But she had gotten one in March, right? And then there was April. It only lasted two days, and she had only needed a liner, but it still counted. Right?

She felt her stomach lurch again at the thought that struck her like a hammer to a nail. _There is no way. I can't…I'm not…_

She couldn't bring herself to finish that last one. She closed her eyes and silently willed that she just had a stomach virus. She couldn't actually be pregnant, not with Liam fucking Booker's kid.

Right?

She wasn't sure anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was quiet. Too quiet, even for her, and Shane knew something was up. When the bell rang ten minutes later, he found Amy in the hallway, in the same position she had been in for what felt like hours.

"Hey, you okay? You went all 'Rachel Berry running out of the Glee room' in there." He crouched down next to her and pulled his knees to his chest while he waited for her response.

She just stared ahead while shrugging her shoulders. She couldn't honestly believe this was happening. It was almost laughable. So much so that she let out a guffaw from the sheer madness of it all.

Shane's face scrunched up in confusion for the second time this morning. "Amy, seriously, you're being weird." Amy climbed to her feet and reached down for Shane's hand to pull him up with her.

"I'm fine!" Her voice had a singsong like quality to it. "It's beautiful outside, let's go outside."

Dragging Shane along behind her, Amy weaved in and out of the crowded hallway to the doors that promised her freedom. At least for a second so she could fucking think about what she needed to think about. _Get it together, Raudenfeld. You're not pregnant. You had a period. You are not pregnant._

"Aimes." Shane's voice made Amy stop in her tracks. She had successfully pulled them outside and had continued walking, walking so far that they were in the middle of the quad, just standing awkwardly like idiots. Amy turned on her heel to face Shane.

"I threw up back there." Her voice was frantic. Shane tweaked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, I watched you leave Rosling's." He wasn't sure why she was acting all weird. "What's with the shifty eyes and the clammy palms?" He let go of her hand and wiped his own furiously on his patterned skinny pants.

"I slept with Liam."

"Usually this type of confession would surprise me but I already knew that, Amy." Shane wasn't getting it and Amy _really_ didn't want to spell it out for him.

"It's May 5th." Amy began, but was interrupted by Shane.

"Happy Cinco de Drinko!" He snickered at his own joke but stopped when he could genuinely feel the sting from the glare Amy was shooting in his direction.

"You idiot. No. It's May 5th. The last period I had," she was cut off again when Shane stuck his fingers in his ears and began singing "La, la, la," to avoid talking about her menstrual patterns.

"Shane, will you just fucking _listen to me!"_ She exclaimed, grabbing Shane's arms and shocking him sober.

"Okay, I get it, this is serious." Amy closed her eyes briefly and breathed in deep, feeling nauseous all over again.

"It's May 5th. The last period I actually had was February 27th. I skipped March, but that happens right?" Shane gave her a look that said, _just because I'm gay doesn't mean I know these things_ and she sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Okay. So. What I'm getting at is that I haven't had a real period since February. I slept with Liam in March. March 8th. Mom and Bruce's wedding. And then April…" Her thought trailed off. "It's May 5th and I haven't gotten my period."

Shane realized what she was saying at this moment. His eyes widened and Amy nodded frantically. It was all too much too soon. This morning she was cuddled up with her _girlfriend._ A female. Incapable of impregnating her. And now she might be pregnant? No. No. She's just overreacting.

"Maybe I'm just stressing. Maybe that's why I felt sick and that's why my period is late. We do have that final in Rosling's. Maybe I'm just freaking out about that." Her words were rushed and her breathing became labored as she felt the tears well in her eyes.

"No, stop," Shane wrapped her in his arms and tried to calm the bawling blonde. "Shh, Amy, it's gonna be fine."

She extracted herself from the makeshift cradle he had cocooned her in. "How do you know, how can you be sure that it's going to be fine? First I faked being a lesbian with Karma. And then I actually was a lesbian with Karma. Then she wasn't anymore and I slept with Liam because I was drunk and hurt and in love with my best friend who isn't talking to me anymore and now I'm dating a girl I really, really like and there weren't supposed to be anymore secrets and Reagan…" she trailed off, new tears streaming down her face. "Oh God, Rea…" She leaned against Shane and sobbed silently into his shoulder.

In truth, he didn't understand what she was going through, and honestly, never would, but dammit, Amy was his friend. Even more so than Liam as of late, and he was going to help her through this. He rubbed her back in an effort to soothe Amy, letting her cry it out.

"What about Karma?" Amy's voice broke on her best friend's name. She was still Amy's best friend, even if Amy wasn't hers. They had ten years of history! That couldn't be thrown away over something as stupid as sleeping with Liam Booker.

Becoming pregnant by Liam Booker, however, was another story entirely.

"Oh my God, if I'm pregnant, Karma will be my kid's step mom." Amy cried and laughed at the same time, but crying inevitably won over and the sobbing continued. Shane was impressed that Amy even had that much left.

As if on cue, Amy's tears stopped, but her breathing was still labored. She sighed and looked Shane in the eyes. "What if I really am…pregnant?" The silence enveloped them like an old friend.

Shane pursed his lips and shrugged. "Amy, if you're pregnant, then you're pregnant. But you know you have a choice if you are…" He trailed off and Amy immediately picked up on his signals.

"No. I couldn't do that, I won't do that." Amy shook her head furiously. Never in a million years. If she was in fact pregnant, she would figure out how to make everything work.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. Amy and Lauren sat on the bench in silence while they waited for Reagan's pickup truck.

 **Rea:** _I'm finishing up at Liam's and then I'll be there to getcha guys. I love you mi amore xo_

"She'll be here shortly." Amy's voice broke the tension. Lauren couldn't remember the last time it _was_ so tense between them. Something was up with her sister, and just because she had turned over a new leaf for the fellow blonde, didn't mean she wasn't still a prying person at heart.

"You're really quiet. Is something up?" Lauren scooted closer to Amy and looked in the direction her sister was. Amy just shrugged, looked towards Lauren with a bleak expression, and then stared back longingly at the road.

"Nothing. Everything is fine…" Amy's voice trailed off. Lauren definitely knew something was up then. Squinting her eyes, she decided she would try again later, no use in being shut down a second time. And plus, she didn't want to push. _Since when do I not push?_ She thought. _Ugh, there's something seriously wrong with_ me!

Within ten minutes, the two girls could hear the roar of Reagan's engine coming through the parking lot.

"Hey pretty ladies, wanna go for a ride?" Reagan smiled and laughed a bit before realizing neither Lauren nor her girlfriend were really in the mood. She coughed awkwardly as the pair put their seatbelts on.

"You okay, babe?" She murmured to Amy. Amy in turn just nodded with a small smile and a quick kiss to Reagan's cheek. Reagan wasn't going to ask again, not until later, but she knew Amy. Amy was hers, her love, her girlfriend. She knew Amy had a peanut allergy, she knew Amy's favorite color had been blue until she was eight and then it changed to purple. Reagan knew the story behind Amy's dad leaving, she knew about the countless birthday candles Amy had wished on for him to come back. Reagan knew it all.

She knew Amy. There was something bothering her but she would figure it out, Amy would tell her.

The ride home was quiet. Lauren said thank you again, like she always did when Reagan would drive her around. Reagan told her countless times that the thanks wasn't needed, but Lauren continued to say it. She was just nice.

"Oh, Reagan, so good to see you!" Farrah's shrill voice filled the teenage girl's ears upon entering the house. "I knew I heard that ole' truck outside." She laughed at her own jibe and crossed the living room for a quick hug from the brunette.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper," Reagan smiled and pulled away as Farrah retorted.

"You know I said to call me Farrah. The next time you call me Mrs. Cooper, there will be no dessert for you! And I know how much you like my peach pie." Reagan feigned innocence and laughed along with Amy's mom until Amy interjected.

"You know, we have prom planning to do." Amy caught everyone off guard with that one.

"I thought you said you weren't going to prom!" Farrah exclaimed, suddenly very excited. She had been totally crushed when she found out only one of her daughters would be attending the junior prom. She went on and on for days about how important it is for a young woman to embrace her prom. After all, she had said, you only get one junior prom. Amy had promptly reminded her that there would be a prom next year, and that maybe she would go to that one.

"Well, I guess we're going to prom," Reagan replied coolly, knowing full well that she and Amy wouldn't be at prom, but she figured it was just an escape ploy to get them upstairs so she could finally tell Reagan what was wrong.

"Oh, my stars…" Farrah was in her own little world as Amy and Reagan went up the stairs and straight to her bedroom. Reagan sat on the edge of her girlfriend's bed and prepared herself for the worst.

Amy hadn't yet turned away from the door. She was preparing herself for the worst, too. She didn't know what Reagan would say. Would she break up with her? She was 19, she didn't have time to become a mom.

A mom. That's what Amy might be. _Might be…I'd know if I would just take the fucking test._ She mentally scolded herself. Shane had been sweet enough to sneak off campus and buy two pregnancy tests and then sneak back on campus and swiftly give them to her in the break between History and French. He wanted her to take them then, but she refused. _I will not find out I'm pregnant in a school bathroom. This isn't the fucking Lifetime movie channel._

This was real life. This was her life. And Reagan's life. And maybe a baby's life. It was all very confusing.

"Shrimps…" Reagan's voice echoed in the room. Amy turned slowly and sat down next to Reagan. Opening her mouth and closing it again, the tears welled up in her eyes. She sniffled and let herself be wrapped in her girlfriend's embrace.

"Hey, what's wrong, huh? Did something happen at school?" Amy could only scoff. "Is it Karma? Is it Liam?" A sob broke free on his name.

Reagan stroked Amy's hair and waited until she was finished crying. The tears stopped shortly, Amy didn't have a lot left in her.

"I have to tell you something." Amy's voice shook as she took Reagan's hand in hers. Reagan's frown deepened and her brows knit together while she waited. Was Amy about to break up with her? No, that wouldn't happen. They were fine, just this morning. Everything had been fine. But still, Reagan couldn't help but let her thoughts trail down that road…

"I think I'm pregnant."

The world had stopped. Amy was positive about that. The world had just stopped moving, everything was still, and she was dead. Or at least, she wanted to be. Not really, not dead. Just…not alive. Not here.

She stared at Reagan for what felt like an eternity. Surprising Amy, Reagan never broke eye contact. She also managed to maintain steady breathing, something Amy couldn't quite get the hang of today.

"You think you're pregnant." Reagan repeated. Amy nodded swiftly. "And why do you think that?" Reagan's tone wasn't one of anger, sadness, or disbelief. It was calm. It was what Amy needed but never expected.

Amy rambled off the details of her missing period and the nausea and the tears all while Reagan stared. She just watched Amy's mouth move and form the sentences she never in a million years thought she'd be hearing. As a teenaged lesbian, you don't usually hear from your girlfriend that she thinks she's pregnant. Not unless she's been cheating on you, and Amy hasn't been. This whole situation was completely different, one for the story books. A tale someone would write about one day.

"Rea." Amy's voice cut through Reagan's thoughts like a sharp knife. "Are you…are you still listening?"

Reagan nodded and swallowed hard. "Do you need to buy a test?"

Amy sighed. "No, Shane bought me two." Reagan's eyebrow shot up. Amy continued, "He saw me…well, he just…he noticed something was up and I just lost it. I totally lost it and told him. I didn't want to text you this. What was I supposed to say? 'I love you and by the way, I think I'm having Liam's kid xoxo'?" Amy's eyes welled up with tears again.

"No, babe, no, I'm not mad. Shh…" Reagan tried to console her blubbering girlfriend with small circles on her back and soft kisses pressed to her temple.

"So, you have the test." Reagan pressed forward. If they were going to find out, they had to do it now. No use in wasting time or putting off the inevitable. She could feel Amy nod against her chest. Her girlfriend was scared, and Reagan would be lying if she said she wasn't right there with her.

They had eventually laid back against the plush comforter, Reagan spooning behind Amy. Amy was quiet, but not quiet enough to be asleep. She was thinking. Reagan knew the trouble that could come from Amy thinking too much, so she spoke softly against the blonde's neck.

"It's been an hour. Do you want to take it now?" Amy's shoulders sagged with the sigh her lungs produced.

"There's no time like the present." Amy sat up slowly, took a deep breath, and walked towards the bathroom, Walgreens bag in hand. Before exiting her bedroom, she looked one last time at Reagan.

"When I come back, I'll be a changed woman." She smiled weakly, attempting to lighten the mood. The air was so thick in the room, she didn't like the way it made her feel. But she knew, if she was indeed pregnant, her life would change forever.

 _This is it._ Amy stood in front of the mirror and took in her reflection. _Seventeen years. Seventeen years and this is what my life turned into._

Reading the instructions with shaking hands, Amy followed what the tiny folded paper said to do. _Pee on the stick, wait, instant results. Sounds…fine._ Amy stood up, flushed the toilet, and washed her hands four times before she willed herself to check.

 _I can't do it. Maybe Reagan will for me._ Amy rolled her eyes at herself. _No, you moron._ You _slept with Liam._ You _have to look at the damn pregnancy test._

Flipping the plastic stick over in her hands, Amy stared back at what her future held. She wanted to let out a cry, but she couldn't find her voice. She wanted to at least breathe, but she wasn't sure that was even possible, either.

She wasn't sure how to feel. And she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.


End file.
